


Wearing each others' clothes

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 6 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - Wearing each others' clothes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wearing each others' clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 6 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Wearing each others' clothes

"Seto... What..."

"How can you wear these...? They're so uncomfortable."

Seto was standing in front of Joey's large, full length mirror wearing nothing but...

"Hey! Those are my lucky boxers! Why don't you wear your own?" Joey squawked.

Set scoffed. "Well, what choice do I have? Seeing that you soiled mine..."

"So it's my own fault that you're rifling through my underwear drawer?"

"Precisely." Seto smirked, enjoying Joey's flustered reaction with a barely concealed amusement.

"You sure didn't seem too broken up about it last night--" Joey muttered to himself.

Seto turned back and considered his reflection in Joey's mirror.

"Actually, these aren't too bad..." Seto contemplated aloud. "I can suffer through this until I get back to my place."

There was a moment of silence.

"... Or you could leave some clothes here..."

Seto looked at him, surprised.

"What?" It seemed like the obviously logical answer to Joey.

It looked like Seto wanted to say something, but wasn't sure of how to voice it. A full minute elapsed before Joey's impatience wore through.

"Take them off!"

Seto smirked "Make me."

~

_Later:_

"So why are they lucky?" Seto asked.

Joey grinned. "I was wearing them when I got lucky with you."

Seto rolled his eyes.


End file.
